


Egobang Drabbles

by RaspberryMint



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryMint/pseuds/RaspberryMint
Summary: Just a bunch of Egobang junk that I'll be uploading whenever. Some may be fluff, some may be smut, angst, maybe even all three. I'd really love it if you stopped by and gave it a read! Thank you so much.





	Egobang Drabbles

Arin sat on the grump couch by himself as he took a sip of his water, waiting for Dan to come backwith his order of Thai food, as usual. They had just finished playing a rather intense and competitive game of Kirby's dream course, making Arin's adrenaline shoot up significantly. And once that was up, there was no getting rid of it. Beginning to get bored, Arin got up and made his way into the computer area of the office. It was quiet. Him and Dan were the only people left at the office today, everyone else had left since Dan and Arin didn't seem to be anywhere near finishing their competitive streak. They were all finished with making videos for the day, but Arin's determination to win didn't allow him to cut it off tonight. He shook his head. No way.

Sitting down at the computer that had been capturing the playthrough audio for the day, Arin grabbed the pair of headphones hanging next to the desktop and put them on. Listening to the playback, Arin found himself sighing and shaking his head at some of the things he had said. Sometimes he even surprised himself with what he would say during his moments of blind rage. Lot's of sexual stuff. Towards Dan. Some of the words Arin heard coming out of his own mouth embarrassed him to the point where he felt his face flush.  
"Dan, Im gonna shove my dick into your pretty little mouth so far down your throat and you'regonna enjoy it so much that you won't even be able to think about winning kirby golf every time." Arin wanted to scream at himself. Why the hell did he have to say that shit. But for some reason, the weight of his sexual words always felt so right coming out of his mouth when directed at Dan...  
"Fuck..." Arin muttered under his breath. He didn't like where this train of thought could lead him. "Dammit, you have a wife, Arin." He mumbled, scolding himself.

Suddenly, Dan came into the room and Arin jumped, startled by his return.  
"Ah! Dan! Welcome back!" Arin nearly yelled, closing the editing program and standing up. "Did you get the food?" He asked.  
Dan raised his scarred eyebrow.  
"Umm dude im holding the food." Dan said, confused as he placed one of the boxes of takeout on the table in the center of the room.  
"That one's yours." He said, gesturing towards it. "Dude are you okay? You seem nervous." Danspoke, slight concern in his voice.  
"Um, c'mon lets go sit on the couch." Arin spoke slowly and unconfidently, grabbing his food andswiftly moving to the grump room, avoiding Dan's eyes. Dan followed, confused, and sat down on on the couch next to Arin.

"Soo,, as I already asked, you alright big cat?" Dan asked once again. Arin felt his heart pound in his chest. Dan was really concerned about him... Cautiously, Arin moved his hands over Dan's. Not looking into Dan's eyes, he squeezed his hands gently, trying to get his words out.  
"Im... really so sorry Dan. If anythingI ever saymakes you uncomfortable, im terribly sorry. I-... I don't know what im even thinking when I blurt things out out of rage and impatience,Ijust... I automatically say whatever is on my mind when im around you and honestly I don't know what to do about it..." Arin's voice faded out into silence.  
"Whoa, Arin, is this about the sexual stuff during the episodes?" He asked. Reluctantly, Arin nodded slowly.  
"Oh, Arin, it's absolutely fine." Dan sighed. "Man, you say that kind of crazy sexual stuff constantly Arin! Did you really think I was gonna think differently about it today? I mean, it's all just jokes dude! Damn, and I thought you wanted to talk about something serious-"

"It IS serious, Dan!" Arin interrupted, his impatience and anxiety getting the better of him. "And by serious I mean I think I seriously feel that way towards you!" Arin's knuckles were white from holding Dan's hands so tightly.his shoulders were shaking, as his nerves threatened to take him over. He wanted to throw up. "Fuck..." He mumbled as he felt tears prick at his eyes. Dan, seeing the water in Arin's eyes made Dan's heart skip.  
"No, Arin, please don't cry, I didn't- Oh god dammit." Dan cursed himself. "Arin im... Im really surprised to hear that. And you really are serious...?" He asked once more. Slowly, Arin nodded, not looking at Dan, just tightly holding his hands, his body trembling slightly ashe tried not to cry. Dan sighed. "Um.. Okay. Arin..." Dan started carefully. "I really don't know how to feel about this... You're my closest friend right now, and I mean that. But... I'm straight. And not to mention the fact that you are married to a beautiful woman that loves you and I know you love her too."Dan spoke softly.

"Yes! I do!" Arin shouted, suddenly looking up at Dan, his eyebrows furrowed now in anger. "But that doesn't mean I care about YOU any less!" Arin knew what he had told Dan would change how they acted around each other forever, but that was something he was willing to risk. "I love you Dan." Arin said deliberately, eyebrows still pushed together in frustration. "I love you and I won't ever be able to stop loving you. You can't make me. And neither can Suzy, and she won't, Dan. She won't because she already knows." Arin finished. Dan hadn't said another word, his eyes were wide in surprise as he stared at Arin's face.  
"Oh god, Arin. I-" Dan looked down. "Fuck, dude,I just-" He was quiet for a moment."Suzy KNOWS?" He repeated. Arin nodded gently, he was still tightly holding Dan's hands, his knuckles shaking with his firm grip. "What... What did she say?" Dan spoke slowly.

"Dan... Do you remember when I told you on the show that Suzy had cleared me having sex with you?" Arin asked.  
"..." Dan was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. I do." He looked up at Arin. "What does that have to do with anythi-"  
"That wasn't a joke. That was an actual serious conversation between Suzy and I." Arin heard Dan's breath hitch. "We talked about our relationship. Me and Suzy, You and me...When I told her how I felt about you...She cried." Arin sighed as Dan looked into his eyes with surprise and genuine concern. "But she told me no matter what I did or how I felt about you that she would always love me and would stay by my side. I felt horrible, but no matter what I do... No matter what I say... I just can't help being inlove with you." Arin finally finished his train of thought. Dan exhaled softly, his breath shaky.

"Oh Arin... Im so sorry. Im so fucking sorry..." Tears pricked at the corners of Dan's eyes as he thought about Arin's words. Gently, Dan took his hands away from Arin's grip. For a moment, Arin's breath hitched in fear, but slowly, gently, Dan wrapped his arms around Arin's neck and pulled him in for a tight embrace. For a moment, Arin thought he was imagining it, but so softly, so gently, Arin felt Dan's shoulders shaking as he quietly sobbed byArin's ear. Arin's heart jumped and he quickly returned the hug, burying his face into Dan's shoulder, nuzzling into his thick hair.  
For a while they were silent except for the gentle sound of Dan's cries as he softly repeated the words 'im sorry' over and over. After Dan had quieted down, his sobs reduced to soft gasps, Arin quietly spoke.

"What would have happened to us if I had never been with Suzy..." He asked, half to Dan and half to himself.  
"I-" Dan swallowed. "I don't know Arin. I have no idea." He said shakily.  
"I know," Arin spoke again. "I would have met you that day years ago. I would see you and know; Know that I would be with you forever, that I would love you until the day I died." Arin continued as he began to gently run his hands through Dan's hair, twisting his fingers through the soft curls. Dan listened without a word. "I know that's how it would happen. Because that's how it happened for real. The only difference would be that I wasn't with Suzy. I would be free to love you. With no regrets. No pain. No hurting myself or others..." Arin paused. "But I guess that's just not how life works. Life is designed to hurt us." Arin finished speaking and realized that he was crying, his tears soaking into Dan's shirt.

"Oh Arin..." Dan pulled Arin even closer to his body, his hand on the back of Arin's head, holding it to his chest. "Arin I never knew... I never could have known. Arin I'm- I'm so confused. I love you so much, you're my best friend, my closest companion... You've been there for me when no one else was. We've been through so much together..." Dan swallowed, choosing his next words carefully. "You've been with me so much... I honestly never feel lonely. I always feel loved. There are no holes in my life. Im more committed to you than I have ever been with any woman..." Dan pulled back and held the sides of Arin's face, looking into his eyes. "I could never imagine how hard it is for you to have to end things with Suzy because of me, but I can tell you this- realizing that you're in love with your best friend who's a man when you're straight isn't easy either. I would know. It's happening to me right now." Arin's heart leaped in surprise as Dan pulled him into another tight hug. Arin felt Dan shaking again, but not from crying this time... He was shaking in fear. Arin leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling Dan onto his body and tightening his embrace around him, once more burying his face into Dan's pile of soft dark curls. They were quiet, only the sound of both of their soft breaths hanging in the air.

"I love you, Dan."

"I-..." Dan swallowed nervously. "I love you too Arin." He hid his face against Arin's collarbone. Arin sighed, petting Dan's hair gently. After a few moments of this, Dan lifted his head to look up at Arin. "I love you Arin." Dan said again. Arin felt his face heat up and he turned his eyes away from Dan's stare.  
"Jeez Dan, you trying to kill me?" Arin huffed, embarrassed. Dan giggled making Arin's heart skip. God, Dan was cute... and Arin couldn't resist him. Turning his head back, Arin lightly touched the side of Dan's face, gently pushing some of his curls behind his ear. Arin smiled lovingly as he rubbed his thumb across Dan's cheek. Dan closed his eyes and leaned into Arin's hand and exhaled softly. Arin bit his lip as he watched Dan's brows furrow as he moved his fingers delicately over the outside of Dan's ear. 

"Arin... um-" Dan breathed, opening his eyes.  
"Hm?" Arin mumbled, looking into Dan's eyes.  
"Do you..." Dan looked down. "do you want to kiss me?" He asked. Slowly, Arin slid his hand under Dan's chin and lifted it so he was looking into his eyes once more. Arin's expression was soft but dark.  
"God, yes Dan." Arin breathed. "I wanna kiss you so badly." He rubbed Dan's lips softly with his thumb. Dan visibly shivered, his warm breath hitting Arin's finger.  
"Well...?" Dan muttered, then delicately poked Arin's finger with the end of his tongue. Out of patience, Arin gently grabbed the sides of Dan's face and pulled him up to eye level. Eyes narrowed, Arin looked down at Dan's parted lips, he felt his breath on his mouth.

Slowly, Arin leaned in and placed his mouth against Dan's, their first kiss was so sweet and soft. Arin felt emotion overwhelming him as again and again he delicately pushed his lips against Dan's. Tears threatened to once again spill from his eyes as he felt Dan lean into him, returning every single chaste kiss Arin had to offer.  
"Scratchy..." Dan giggled through Arin's facial hair. Arin laughed as well. After a few more moments of the gentle kisses Arin was surprised as Dan suddenly began to breathe more heavily, pushing his mouth harder against Arin's with every kiss.  
"Dan?" Arin moved away from Dan's mouth to  look at his face and was even more surprised to see Dan's expression, his eyes lidded heavily and a light blush spread across his cheek as he stared at Arin's mouth. Hearing his name, Dan's gaze slowly moved up to Arin's eyes. 

"Arin..." Dan huffed. "Your tongue... Please." He grabbed Arin's face and slowly licked across the seam of Arin's mouth. Unable to deny Dan's insistent tongue pushing against his mouth, Arin parted his lips and let Dan take the kiss deeper. Dan stood up onto his knees over Arin and bent the other man's head back, softly rubbing the back of Arin's neck as he pushed his tongue deep inside, decisively licking the roof of his mouth.  
"Mmn.." Arin huffed as he furrowed his eyebrows, surprised by Dan's sudden sexual dominance. Slowly, their kisses became them animatedly licking each other's tongues as Dan barely gave them a moment to part from each other.  
"Dan..." Arin panted. "Fuck, Im-" Arin gasped as Dan pushed one of his knees against his crotch.  
"Yeah." Dan kissed Arin's ear wetly, his breath making Arin shiver. "I know. You're dick is hard as fuck." He ground his knee into Arin's groin, making him moan sharply.

"Dan! Jesus, man..." He huffed. "What happened to you?" Arin asked as Dan relentlessly rubbed his leg against Arin's crotch and kissed up and down the side of his neck. Dan shrugged.  
"You're just making me fucking hot as fuck..." Dan cursed against Arin's ear. Arin was caught by surprise when Dan leaned forward began rutting against Arin's thigh, breathing heavily.  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second Danny." He grabbed Dan's waist to stop him. Dan whined as Arin's hands grasped his hips.  
"Fuck, dude..." Arin mumbled, his eyes narrowed, but he shook his head. "Im not letting you go home with jizz in your pants." He explained to him.  
"Ugh, fine." Dan huffed, pulling his shirt up over his head, and swiftly unbuttoned his pants, pulling his hard dick out without hesitation.  
"Jesus fucking Christ Daniel..." Arin breathed, his eyes falling down to look at Dan's dick. He was big. Bigger even then Arin expected. 7-8 inches maybe? More?

Arin was turned on but more than that, he was jealous. Dan's dick was not only long, but it was curved delicately upwards, pointing slightly towards his stomach. Just as Arin had clearly mentioned before that he wished his own dick did.  
"Dammit. Curved and everything." He mumbled, not able to tear his eyes away.  
He was surprised when he heard Dan burst out laughing.  
"Arin, you were serious about wanting your dick to curve up?" He asked through his laughter. Arin frowned.  
"Uhh yeah, of course." Arin huffed, returning his eyes to Dan's dick. "Your cock is gorgeous..." He delicately ran his index finger up the front of Dan's shaft. Dan gasped and his hips pushed forward, a small bead of precum escaping from the head of his dick. 

"Pretty..." Arin mumbled, brushing his thumb over the slit and watching Dan's dick twitch slightly as more of the liquid escaped. Dan panted heavily but narrowed his eyes at Arin.  
"Who the hell would call another man's dick pretty unless they're in a porno?" He said in mock disgust.  
"Uhh , me, bitch." Arin grinned and thumbed through Dan's precum once again, making him shudder and lose his balance, falling off his knees and against Arin's chest.  
"Whoa! You okay?" Arin asked, concerned. Dan's hips were trembling.  
"See?" He huffed. "This is why I can't jack off standing up. " Arin blinked, confused, then burst out laughing.

 "Dan, I completely forgot about you talking about that. Was that during Game Grumps?" He spoke through his giggling. Dan gently smacked Arin's chest.  
"Shut up, and yes. It was During the first A Hat in Time episode, but that's beside the point. " Dan palmed over Arin's erection through his pants, causing him to stop laughing as he gasped sharply.  
"Now stop laughing and start stroking." He mumbled, pulling Arin's shoulders and turning them over so that Dan was leaning against the arm of the couch instead of the other way around. Arin' narrowed his eyes and smirked.  
"Hmm? Is that what you want me to do?" Arin asked as he slyly rubbed his fingers against the front of Dan's hips, just barely dipping his fingertips gently into Dan's dark mess of pubic hair, but not quite touching his dick...

"Arin! Fuck... Stop-" Dan breathed out heavily, pushing his hips up closer to Arin's body.  
"Dan, you're so fucking sexy..." Arin muttered, his arousal getting the better of him once again. He ran his hands up and down Dan's sides delicately, watching through narrowed eyes as Dan thrusted his hips upwards oh-so-slightly, only enticing Arin more and more.  
"Fuck..." Keeping one hand on Dan's hips, Arin pulled down the front of his pants revealing his own dick.  
"Hahh..." Dan gasped quietly. Arin looked down surprised, but Dan had already covered his face, embarrassed.  
"Dan, what-" 

"Shut up." Dan interrupted. "It's just...I've never... gotten aroused looking at another dude's dick before." He said quietly, not uncovering his face. Arin felt his own face flush hotly, his dick twitching in his hand.  
"Ugh- Jesus, Dan." Arin slowly continued to rub Dan's hip and waist as he stroked his own dick. "Im not even kidding right now, but I seriously think my cock is a full inch harder right now than it's ever been." Arin moaned softly. "You arouse me so fucking much." Dan uncovered his face now to look down at Arin's dick again, his face flushing deep red. Arin bit his lip.  
"I love seeing your face when you're turned on." He panted leaning further over Dan, maintaining eye contact with him.  
"Ah-!" Dan moaned, then grabbed his own dick and started to gently stroke himself, looking up at Arin's face.

Arin softly ran the fingers of his left hand against Dan's lower back, delicately touching the crease of his spine. Dan's soft aroused breaths came out quickly, only spurring Arin on more. He leaned his hips forward and let go of his dick.  
"Dan..." He panted. "Touch us both." He whispered then watched as Dan swallowed thickly and shakily held Arin's dick in his hand against his own. Arin breathed out slowly.  
"That's it..." he leaned forward and kissed Dan's throat, feeling as he nervously stroked both their dicks together. With both arms free, Arin placed his hands on the arm of the couch on either side of Dan's head and slowly began to push his hips forward into Dan's hands. He felt Dan's breath hot on his neck as he thrusted carefully.

"Fuck, Dan, Your cock is so hot..." He breathed.  
"Hhn-!" Dan moaned from underneath him as Arin softly rutted against him.  
"C'mon, Dan... Faster. Please..." Arin grunted as Dan complied, raising his speed. Arin pushed his forhead against Dan's watching his heated expressions as he stroked their dicks.  
"Dan... You're so fucking sexy when you're touching yourself... it's hard to believe you're touching me as well, you're so hard for me..." He urged, pushing his hips forward harshly. He felt Dan's hips jolt forward as well. "You're close. So fucking close... I am too, Dan." Arin felt him nearing his limit as Dan heatedly nibbled at his collar bone, his eyes dark with his arousal. 

"Dan, Dan.., I love you Daniel." Arin muttered.  
"Fuck... Arin-"Dan whimpered softly as he laid kisses across Arin's chest. "I- I love you so much." Arin grabbed Dan's head, kissing him and pushed his hips forwards once more and felt Dan's dick twitch as he came first, his sweet sharp moaning causing Arin to finish at nearly the same time. Arin collapsed over the top of Dan, breathing heavily as he hugged him tightly. He buried his face into Dan's hair breathing in the sweet smell of his sweat.  
"Fuck, Dan, you're so amazing." Arin spoke quiety after a few moments of silence. Dan wrapped his arms around Arin, running his fingers through Arin's silky hair.  
"I couldn't have done it without you." He giggled at his own lame joke.

"Haha very funny." Arin said, giving Dan a small chuckle. He hugged Dan tighter.  
"I love you Dan. I really love you." He mumbled against Dan's shoulder. Dan gently rubbed his hand across Arin's back.  
"Yeah. I love you too Arin."

...

"Maybe we should clean up and get out of the Grump Room before everyone gets here in the morning. "

**Author's Note:**

> I really live for Arin being one dirty talking son of a bitch ;p  
> Anyways, if you made it all the way dlwn here, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. I really adore writing, but the only thing better is sharing my writing with others! Be prepared for more trash like this in the future. Thank you. ♡


End file.
